


《One Last Time》

by starry20rooftop



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry20rooftop/pseuds/starry20rooftop
Summary: 如果這是最後一次……





	《One Last Time》

鄭延瓘衝進大宅大門那刻隨即成為客廳所有人的焦點。  
急促的呼吸劃破了寧靜的空氣，他努力穩住自己的聲音，開口就直奔主題。  
「洪淵俊呢？」

//

休賽日的洪淵俊大概比平日來得更忙碌一些。  
可是今天他不是忙於給學院隊分析戰略，而是在收拾自己為數不多的行李。  
接到通知的那刻他藏不住他的驚訝，不是說不知道自己要轉隊，只是沒想到一切來得這麼突然。  
甚至是在連第一階段還沒完結的這個時間點。  
他跟Wizard的聯繫從沒斷過，不過他也沒問Wizard轉會的事，他對Wizard有著不容質疑的信任，  
就像他對他的隊員一樣。  
Pavane沒有跟他透露許多訊息，他說他應該都懂。  
懂是懂的，但是洪淵俊看不透。  
逆來順受是道理，更何況這也不算是逆了他的計畫。  
就是早了一點而已。洪淵俊這樣安慰著自己。

華盛頓的比賽都完結了，洪淵俊還沒來得及做他們首勝的復盤就要正式加入，他不知道自己該如何融入這個對他來說尚算陌生的隊伍。  
而且這裡有他的牽掛。  
好不容易在異地與心上人發展成戀人關係，每天都在祈求他能夠成為紐約的一份子，與自己並肩作戰。  
他好不甘心，他還沒能化身為自己最愛的天使跟在他身後護他周全就要離開。  
想到這裡，洪淵俊的鼻頭開始發酸了。

//

「淵俊！」來人一點也不客氣，直接衝進沒關上門的房間，但洪淵俊不介意。  
看到背對自己的洪淵俊沒有反應，那人把房門關上，然後雙手環著那瘦削的小身板。  
懷裡人兒隱約的抽泣聲讓鄭延瓘心如刀割。他不捨得他傷心流淚，但是他別無他法。  
「別哭了好嗎？這不是你的錯，你一直也是最好的天使啊，不需要……」  
「鄭延瓘，我沒事。」洪淵俊慢慢轉過身來，回抱著鄭延瓘的脖子。  
鄭延瓘還想說點甚麼，但他反應過來的時候他的呼吸已經被面前的人所掠奪。

鄭延瓘一點也不覺得洪淵俊沒事。今天的洪淵俊跟平日的有著天壤之别。他們相伴入睡的每個夜晚鄭延瓘都記得一清二楚。洪淵俊不是這麼急色的人，相反，他是個富有耐心的人，每個環節都要做得足夠到位才能到下一個步驟。  
他們急躁地游走在對方的口中，想要把自己全部交託給面前的人。  
一吻結束，鄭延瓘又想開口開解洪淵俊，但洪淵俊沒給他說話的機會。  
兩人雙雙倒在白色的大床上，洪淵俊的手毫不含糊地探入鄭延瓘的衣服裡，挑逗著敏感的腰腹。  
「一次，就讓我任性一次。」洪淵俊把鄭延瓘的腦袋拉向自己，在嘴唇要碰上的距離伸出靈巧的舌頭討好般滑過鄭延瓘的下唇。  
猶如蛇奸狡的信子，誘惑著鄭延瓘跟他一起沉淪。  
鄭延瓘沒有說話，他含著那條作惡的小舌，手伸到身下人的褲頭以作回應。

洪淵俊不甘示弱，兩三下也把鄭延瓘的悠閒運動褲退到褪到小腿的位置。今天顯然不是個適合做愛的日子，然而鄭延瓘顧不了其他事情。  
只要是洪淵俊提出的，他就必須要滿足。那怕是洪淵俊要求他跟他回韓國，他也沒有拒絕的理由，但他知道洪淵俊永遠不會提出這麼荒唐的理由。  
他們用自己的身體做出最誠實的反應，再多的甜言蜜語也抵不過一刻的肌膚相親。洪淵俊渴求著鄭延瓘的疼愛，鄭延瓘同樣需要洪淵俊的包容。  
情潮來的比翻滾的海水更洶湧，像是要把兩人連結的身體捲走到某個不見天日的角落。  
洪淵俊主動伸長了好看的天鵝脖子讓鄭延瓘隨意留下霸道的吻痕，這樣讓他感到愉悅，感到自己被填滿，感到自己是被那人愛著的。  
鄭延瓘快速擺動自己的腰肢，盡心盡力把洪淵俊帶領到他們一同追求的境地。  
肉體的碰撞和糾纏不清的呻吟使他們的情緒到達爆發的臨界點，  
他哭泣，他流淚，他們的鼻息相交，恨不得把對方吞噬融於血肉。  
這刻鄭延瓘不想克制自己的情感，嘴唇被撕破的痛楚述說著對方近乎癡迷的愛。  
他們的情緒均是對方所賜的，不論是心如刀銼的苦楚還是登上極樂的歡愉，他們都甘之如飴。  
他們愛得心甘願抵。  
鄭延瓘貪戀那人的一切，但沒能及時伸手捉住他要再次飛往未知領域的天使。  
他自私得可怕，想把他留下，永遠留在自己身旁，卻捨不得折斷他的翼。  
苦澀的味道從洪淵俊的眼框滑落，融於分不清是誰的唾液裡。  
他們學會消化彼此的哀傷，把自己的悲痛傳遞予對方。  
他們的愛毫無保留，如同親自獻上血紅玫瑰給窮困學生的夜鶯，偉大卻愚蠢。  
他們斷斷續續地呼喊著對方的名字，彷彿多叫幾聲對方就會完全屬於自己。  
他們沉溺於性愛的快感，把整個世界縮小到這個狹小的房間。這瞬間，他們忘掉自己的身分，忘掉未知的困難，忘掉對方以外的一切。  
他們眼中有著彼此的倒影，只有彼此。

一輪衝刺過後，鄭延瓘把自己的交了出去，又伸手把洪淵俊的弄出來。  
鄭延瓘抽過床頭的紙巾清理，看到身下氣喘吁吁的洪淵俊還掛著兩行淚痕心頭一緊，伏下身把他納入自己堅實的懷裡。  
「又不是永遠見不了…那時候我不也是在韓國等著嗯？」雖然鄭延瓘不想再想起那段獨自守候的日子。  
「你不懂……」洪淵俊還是上氣不接下氣，不想作太多的解釋。  
鄭延瓘輕嘆一口氣，把雙臂收得更緊。

//

跟每一位隊友好好道別過後洪淵俊拉著自己的行李坐上了現主教練的車。  
車子漸漸遠離他生活過的大屋，那代表他顯赫的成就，他珍貴的友誼，他唯一的愛情的大屋。  
「你怨我嗎？這麼急著把你帶來。」Wizard也知道這決定可能是自己的一廂情願。  
「如果我說不會你信嗎？也許他比你想像中更大度。」洪淵俊的目光飄到遠處的一朵雲上，回想起剛才失控似的性事。  
「沒有男人能容忍自己愛人與自己分開太久的，你還是多花點時間在他身上吧準助教。」Wizard看得出洪淵俊興致不高，乖乖閉上嘴專心駕駛。  
洪淵俊沒有再答話，他知道自己已經在想他了。

 

END


End file.
